The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for all of their communications needs. For example, customers use the Internet based infrastructure for video, voice and data transmission applications. The services are provided through application servers located in the IP network. The servers influence the end-to-end signaling to modify it for their purpose and gain control over the media channel. However, when multiple servers have jurisdiction over the same media channel and each server is changing the end-to-end signaling independently, the resulting state of the media channel may become chaotic and may result in an abnormal effect on the media channel. Currently, network operators attempt to reduce the occurrence of abnormal effects by deploying a centralized media controller and having all application servers in the network report all changes to the centralized media controller. The centralized computation of all graphs of the signaling creates a performance bottleneck. Moreover, since the application servers may have administrative independence, it does nothing to coordinate the actions taken by each application server.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that provides distributed compositional control of end-to-end media channels in an IP network.